Magic, Muggles and Mayhem
by Dopey91
Summary: Four years after the War, George still mourns his brother. But when he meets a lovely Muggle girl, his pain doesn't seem so quite so great anymore. And he is desperate to keep his magic a secret. Mature for safety reasons.
1. Chapter 1: You Are The Nightlight

Chapter 1: You Are The Nightlight Ripping Through My Wicked World

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing but my mushy storyline..and review if you please. Encouragement is the best way to get chapters out of me.

AN: I am super inspired by music when I write so I am gonna post songs that kind of go with the feel of the chapter. Just for a little extra fun on my part. This chapter goes with Motion City Soundtrack's This Is For Real.

A handsome red haired man sat by candlelight in the darkness of his office, spinning a gold galleon around his desk. Outside the oak door he could hear children laughing and squealing with delight as they looked over the merchandise, amused by the many creations of their minds. This store had been their dream for as long as he could remember. Making people laugh was their biggest pleasure, seeing an angry or sad face split into a smile by a funny joke or silly trick was what kept them motivated in their dream to own this shop. Laughter was the best medicine in the world. But he hardly had any reason to laugh anymore. Sure the war was over, people were finally starting to settle down, and the magic world seemed better then ever. But at what cost? The man closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, then reached for the bottle of scotch beside his desk. He was only 24, but felt old. The last two years had been the hardest of his life. Losing Fred was like loosing a half of who he was. They had been 'Fred and George' their entire lives, and would never have wanted it any other way. But now there was just him...George. Despite his large family, attentive friends and adoring customers, he felt very alone.

George was awoken from his drunken stupor by the door being slammed open by his new partner and best friend, Lee Jordan.

"Oh for the love of Merlin, George!" he yelled as he stomped over to the window and pulled back the curtains. The morning sun burned his eyes. George buried his face in his arms, trying to block out the light.

"Go away." he mumbled.

"I can't, we have a business to run, remember?"

"I'm taking a personal day."

Lee rolled his eyes then looked around the office in disgust; it was a huge mess. "We have a meeting with the head of Zonks today. But I'm guessing you forgot."

George shrugged as he sat up and reached for another class of scotch. The bottle of amber liquid zoomed away from his hand and into Lee's outstretch one.

"You do realize its only 11:30..." Again George shrugged. Lee hung his head and sighed, then pulled up a chair.

"George, I know your miserable and everything but come on! It's been four years! The mourning period is over! Fred wouldn't have wanted you to live like this."

George didn't answer, but knew he was right. He just really didn't care. Lee rubbed the back of his neck and got up. "Listen, I'll go talk to Zonks, ok? You just...I don't know. Stop drinking and go out. Just do something besides mope!" He started to open the door but then stopped and look back at his friend. "Oh, and Katie and I wanted to invite you to dinner next Saturday, the whole wedding party is coming."

George made no answer and Lee sighed, exasperated. "Please don't forget... I need my best man."

George groaned as soon as Lee left. He wasn't in the mood for hearing Katie blab about the wedding. He was happy for them, really he was. But he just couldn't see how anyone could move on and want to get married when Fred was dead. He sighed and got up out of his seat; maybe Lee was right. Maybe the mourning period _was_ over...for everyone else. He shook his head and grabbed his coat then headed out towards the back door.

A few minutes later George was walking out of The Leaky Cauldron onto the bustling streets of London. He pulled his black coat closer around him and upturned the collar then just started walking. It was cold, and snow was falling hard with no sign of letting up. It was only the beginning of October, but it felt like dead winter. It suited his mood perfectly. It was probably a good thing Lee was going to meet with Zonks by himself. The sad gentleman was still pretty drunk and was in no condition to talk about jokes. In fact, he hadn't cracked a joke in four years. It just wasn't any fun without Fred. Nothing was fun without Fred.

George walked for around an hour before he found himself on London Bridge. He leaned against the banister and looked at his reflection in the water. He used to love that he was a twin, but now he couldn't stand it! Every time he looked in the mirror he was reminded of the brother who was never coming home. It was a constant source of torture. He struggled to keep the tears back; he would have done anything to have been able to see his brother again. He just couldn't take the pain anymore! Then suddenly he got a dangerous idea.

George looked down once again at his reflection, the water looked icy cold. He had always heard that drowning was a lot like just floating off to sleep. And that sounded so nice. He looked around, no one was close enough to stop him. He really could do this if he wanted to, he could just jump and end all of his suffering. It was tempting. He took a shuddering breath and put his foot on the bottom ledge, testing the idea. Suddenly someone ran into his side, spilling hot tea all over his shirt and knocking them both to the ground.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" George yelped as the hot liquid scalded his body.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" The girl beside him squealed, scrambling to get up. "I slipped on a patch of ice and just went flying! And your shirt! Are you ok?"

The young wizard looked up at the girl and stopped breathing; she was beautiful. She had wavy blonde hair and bright green eyes that match her knitted cap. She wore a brown jacket and red rain boots over her petite body, and her jeans were soaked. She looked around his age, maybe a little younger, and by the messenger bag lying beside her, he guessed she was a college student.

"It's fine." he said getting up and trying to act like his skin wasn't burning off.

"No, no its not! You're just being nice!" she said taking off her scarf to try and mop up some of the liquid on my shirt. "I'm so stupid! I can't believe I just did that!"

He smiled in spite of everything, she was acting so frantic! "It's really not that bad, honestly. I'm cooling off now."

"Well let me buy you a new shirt then!" She started picking up her bag.

"No, its really fine." And it really was. George had his wand in his coat pocket and could clean himself off in jiff, but she didn't know that. "I won't take any money, it was an accident."

"Are you sure?" she asked, her eyes full of concern.

"Absolutely! I'm George by the way."

"Emmaline Trent, but everyone calls me Emma." They shook hands.

There was an awkward pause and George wanted to keep her talking. "So, where were you off to before I so rudely got in you way?"

She giggled. "My Italian class. I was running late but it doesn't matter now. The doors will be locked. So I guess I'll just go into work early! This actually is working out pretty well."

"Where do you work?"

"Foyles book shop, on Charing Cross just down the street a bit." He knew Charing Cross, there was a deli a few blocks down that Lee was rather fond of.

"Oh, well isn't this convenient!" George said smiling. "I was just about to head over to Charing myself!"

She raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

He took a low, distinguished bow. "I would be honored to escort you the rest of the way Miss. Trent."

She broke into a huge smile and nodded. "As long as your not afraid of getting knocked down again."

"I'll take my chances."

"So, how do you like working at a book store?" George asked after a few moments.

"Oh it's fine. I stock books, help customers, that sort of thing. It pays the bills. What about you? What do you do?" She asked as we stopped at a light.

The wizard hesitated. She was obviously a Muggle, and to tell the truth he didn't know much about their world despite growing up with his father. So he said the first thing that came to mind. "I'm in Parliament, the House of Lords to be more exact."

She stopped and turned to look at him with a look that said 'Ok, I'll play along'. "Aren't you a little young?"

"Well...yes. But I won it from the former Lord in duel. That's how I lost my ear, ya see?"

She smirked. "Yeah, I was wondering about that. When your in session, I hope you stand up and shout 'Friends, Romans, Countrymen, lend me your ears!'" She burst into laughter which he couldn't help but join.

"You like Shakespeare then?"

"Very much." she answered after she had calmed down "But really, who doesn't like the Bard?" George had to agree. Shakespeare was one of his guilty pleasures that not many people knew about.

"What's your favorite Shakespeare play?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"Macbeth."

"Me too!" she answered, smiling. "'Out damn spot!' I yell that whenever I'm doing my laundry. My neighbors don't like me much."

"I can't imagine why." Another pause. "Is that what your studying though? Literature?"

She nodded. "Yes. I've always been a bit of a book worm. My brothers used to get so angry with me because I'd quote books at them all the time. Whoooops!" She started to slide on another patch of ice, but luckily George was able to keep her up.

In the next few blocks George learned a lot more about Emma, just by observation. For one thing, she loved animals. On the way to Charing Cross they passed a man walking his Labrador on the other side of the street. She grabbed his hand and ran across to ask if she could pet his dog. The man seemed reluctant at first but as she continued to talk, he seemed happy that she stopped him. That was another thing George found out about her, she was really good at talking to strangers. Not like the usual small talk that you had with the sales clerk in the grocery store, but actual conversation. There was just something about her that made this grouchy, middle aged man chatter away with like they were old friends.

She was also very thoughtful. They were passing a car parked at a meter when she suddenly stopped beside one, frowning.

"It's a meter Nazi." She whispered, nodding towards the end of the block. George looked down and sure enough, there was a meter maid, checking the 1 hour parking meters.

"I need a 2 pence quick!" she said rummaging in her bag. Oddly enough, George remembered that he had some sort of Muggle coin in his pocket at the moment. He took out the coin and gave it to her.

"Will this do?" She looked down at the coin and smiled.

"Perfect!" She slipped the coin into the meter and grinned, taking his arm again. "There! There's our good deed for the day." George couldn't help but smile.

Too soon they reached Foyles and had to say goodbye.

"Thank you so much for walking with me." She said as she took her bag from his shoulder. "It was so sweet, especially after what I did to you."

"It was my pleasure, Emma." he said smiling. "Well, I guess I'll see you around?"

She nodded and skidded inside. He waved, then turned around and started walking down the street towards home.

Emma Trent...interesting girl. The snow had stopped and the sun had come out, everything was looking a lot brighter then he remembered. And he was half way home before he realized that he hadn't thought of Fred the entire time he was with her. It felt weird to forget his brother, even for such a short period of time. George wondered what he would have said about him and a Muggle girl. They grew up knowing not to discriminate against them, but they had never dreamed that they would ever be truly interested in one. When you lived in a world of magic, Muggles just didn't seem to cut it. George started to cross London Bridge and stopped to look down at his reflection. He couldn't believe that a little over an hour ago he was considering ending his life. How incredibly selfish and stupid that sounded now. It was so strange that a pretty Muggle girl could change his feelings so drastically, just by being kind and thoughtful. He truly hoped he would see her again.

He walked back into the shop, whistling a tune and thinking about how best to run into Emma again when Lee came out from the back stock room with boxes piled over his head.

"Hullo!" George said catching a box that began to fall. "Let me help you with that you loon! You'll strain your back with that load."

Lee looked surprised as George took half the boxes and began to stock shelves and answer customers questions. The last time George had been this normal was when he went to Knockturn Alley and bought some drugs from Egypt. He had been fine for about an hour, then began calling himself Don Francisco and was challenging customers to duels with a rubber chicken. It wasn't pretty.

"George mate, are you alright?" Lee asked nervously.

"Just chipper! Why do you ask?" he said handing a Pygmy Puff to a delighted little girl.

"Have you been down to Knockturn Alley again?"

George looked shocked. "Oh heavens no! Not after last time! That wasn't pleasant on my end either, ya know."

"Well then what gives! You're all cheerful! It's weird."

George thought about it for a moment and then laughed. "Don't mean to make you uneasy. I just had a pleasant outing is all. And I met a nice girl if you must know. Just put me into a jolly mood. Now don't spoil it with your questions! And get back to work you lazy cow!"

George grinned and went away to help with check outs leaving Lee quite bewildered and wondering who this mystery girl could be.

AN: Okie doke. I hope that you liked it. And I know, Emma seems pretty perfect so far, but please remember that this is their first encounter. She has faults that will be displayed in forth coming episodes. So calm thy selves.


	2. Chapter 2: Call Me Maybe?

Chapter 2: Call Me Maybe..?

Disclaimer: All the usual jazz. I don't own anything and blah blah blah.

Emma sighed contently as she sat in the park reading Pride and Prejudice. It really did seem that Jane had written this story specifically for her. How she longed for Pemberly, balls and Mr. Darcy. Manners, chivalry, and romantic courtship. If only she could live inside one of her books, she would be the happiest girl in the world. Like any great reader, she longed for adventure and something different. She felt as if her 22 years had flown by and was afraid that it should soon all be over without her living it! But how can anyone live when there was rent and bills and essays that must be taken care of. Responsibility was such a burden, but she tried to bare it well. One day she would have her adventure. She just hoped she wasn't half dead first.

She was just about to read one of the most delightful passages when Mr. Collins makes an offer to Lizzie when a shadow passed over her book. She looked up from her blanket on the ground and smiled.

"Good lord! Funny seeing you again!"

George smiled agreeing. "I swear I'm not stalking you. I was just across the street when I saw your familiar face and had to see what you were up to by your lonesome. May I sit down?" She nodded and he picked up her book.

"Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen. Never heard of it."

Emma was bewildered. "Your joking! But it is a classic!"

"I am afraid I have much to learn Miss. Trent. I do hope that you will enlighten me with some good literature."

"I certainly will!" she promised as she tucked a leaf into her book to save her place.

George rubbed his arms. "Are you not frozen? I can barely feel my limps!"

"I don't mind the cold so much when I am reading." she said hugging her coat closer around her.

"Your lips are turning blue and it is entirely the wrong season for blueberries. Let me buy you a coffee."

Emma smiled and got up. "Yes please! But a tea if you don't mind."

"Not a fan of a cup of Jo?" he asked.

"No I do rather like the taste, but I feel that as soon as you require coffee at a constant rate you have become a grown up."

George burst out laughing. "Dear me, what ideas you do have! Now mind the ice, here, take my arm again. I won't let you fall."

They slipped into a cozy little coffee shop down the street, just as the snow began to fall.

"Oh! I'm frozen! Chai tea please. Oh, thank you George! You didn't have to pay! I hate receiving stuff for free." Emma said as he handed the women some bills.

"Well it's not for free." George confessed as he took their two cups towards the chairs by the fire. "You must tell me everything about yourself in return."

"Oh my! I think I'd rather pay for my cup." she answered with a smile.

George was quite delighted with everything he learned about his new friend. She grew up in the country, had three brothers and absolutely adored cats. She also dreamed of becoming a famous writer someday and wanted to travel to exotic destinations. George liked to hear her talk. She had a musical sound to her voice which was quite charming and relaxing next to the blazing fire. He was so thrilled that he had seen her in the park. But to be honest he had been on the look out since the beginning of the week. He just couldn't believe his luck! And without a bloody potion as well!

After about an hour or so, Emma left for an appointment but not before encouraging George to stop by Foley's where she would recommend him a book. He, of course, agreed.

It wasn't until a few days later that he finally came in, just as Emma was wrapping up a copy of The Scarlet Letter by Nathaniel Hawthron. "And your change is 2£ Sir, thank you for stopping by!" She closed the register as the man left and rolled her eyes at George.

"That is truly the worst book ever written."

"How unfortunate." George said taking off his hat and brushing off the snow. "Did you try to warn him?"

"Of course! But no one ever listens. Ah well, he will find out soon enough." She smiled, so happy that George had made the effort to see her. She had become quite fond of the red haired gentleman after their last two encounters and couldn't wait to recommend a book.

"So." she began leaning toward him across the counter. "Tell me what you have read already."

"To tell you the truth," George started sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Shakespeare is just about the only thing I've ever read, besides textbooks and such."

Emma started to tut. "I am shocked Mr. Weasley."

"Well, by all means.." he replied, gesturing towards the row of books.

Emma led the way and after a few moments found what she was looking for. She smiled and slipped it out of it's place and handed it to George.

"This book is huge." he said flipping through it.

"It's a collection of Oscar Wilde's poems, short stories, plays and novels." she answered taking the book back and flipping to the beginning of _The Importance of Being Ernest._

"My favorite play. The first time I met you, you reminded me of a Wilde character. "

"Well how so?" George asked full of curiosity.

"You must read it first, then I shall explain if you wish."

"Well" he answered closing the books with a snap. "Then ring me up please!"

"So anyway," George said rather cooly as he examined his nails with a magnifying glass next to the dictionary. "What are your plans this weekend?"

Emma placed the book gently into a paper bag and handed the parcel to him. "Studying and laundry mostly. And I need to take my cat to the vet. He's been puking all week! I think he got into the garbage again, the little stinker." Emma smiled as George scratched his head. But maybe that wasn't the most smooth thing to say.

"Uhh.." She thought desperate to show him that she wasn't as pathetic as she seemed. "I am also going to a dinner party. I do have friends."

George chuckled. "Well I was hoping you wouldn't be so popular. Thought it might be nice to go out together."

"Oh thats what you were getting at!" I exclaimed. "I'm so sorry, I am horrible with hints! You just have to be blunt and say exactly what you mean. I can be very literal sometimes."

"Alright then." George smiled and leaned on the counter towards her. "Would you, Emma, like to go out with me, George, on Saturday night?"

"Oh yes I would! But I can't. That's the dinner party. What about next week some time?" I grabbed a piece of paper and gave him my mobile number.

"We will set something up alright? Please do call! I'd be so disappointed if you didn't."

He promised solemnly that he would, then tipped his hat and walked into the cold.

The whole encounter at Charing Cross had gone remarkably well. George had a new book which was quite large and intimidating, but also one of Emma's favorite authors so it must be read. And he still had mad swag for getting girls even if he was a bit out of practice. He was feeling quite happy despite the cold, probably because of the precious piece of paper burning in his pocket. Fred would have gotten a kick out of this whole thing. George felt a slight twang of pain in his chest but tried to push it away. Fred would be happy that he got her number... Suddenly he stopped walking and groaned. He got her number! He had no idea how to use a Muggle phone thingy. And if he didn't call her she would think that he stood her up! He began to run back to the book store but then stopped. What was he gonna say to her? 'Sorry I can't call, I don't know how to use the phone?'

"Dad!" George yelled triumphantly. He would know what to do. He hurriedly ran into an alley and dissipated than apparated at the Burrow. Molly came running out with a bewildered expression.

"George are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine! Where's Dad?" Her son said kissing her quickly and going into the house.

"He's at work."

George looked at the old grandfather clock and sure enough there was Dad.

"This is an unexpected surprise." Molly said smiling and sitting down. "Let's have some tea. Will you stay for dinner?"

"Yeah, sure Mum." He answered tapping my foot impatiently. "Do you know if Dad has one of those Muggle phones?"

"I am sure that I know nothing about that!" His mother looked at her once mischievous son suspiciously while tea cups and saucers came zooming towards the table. "What are you up to, George Gideon?"

"Never you mind Mommy dear!" he said sipping his tea. "Now what are we having for dinner? I am starved!"

Molly Weasley frantically made her way towards the fireplace with a handful of floo powder in her hand, throwing it down and yelling "Ministry of Magic: Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office" into the fireplace and stuck her head in the green flames. After a short ride she could see her husband sitting in his new, spacious office working with some foreign toy.

"Arthur!" She exclaimed, startling the man.

"Molly! Is everything alright!" he said scrambling towards the fire place.

"Yes, George is here!"

Arthur's look was skeptical. "Sober?"

His wife nodded eagerly. "He has something he needs your help with! Oh Arthur, he is almost like he used to be! Please come home at once and see what he needs!"

"Where is he now?"

"I sent him to the garden to get some things for supper. He is staying for supper Arthur!" she said happily. "Please hurry dear!" Then she was gone.

About half an hour later, Arthur came home and was just as surprised as his wife to find George in such good spirits. He seemed a little bit distracted, but other wise alright and not drunk which was a major improvement. Over dinner they discussed the _Daily Prophet_, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, and the superb job that Kingsley Shacklebolt was doing as Minister. Then after a few of Molly's legendary treacle tarts, George finally explained his reasoning for coming home.

"Dad, I need you to show me how to make a phone call. And if you have a mobile phone that would also be quite nice."

His father raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I have several cellie phones in the garage, I'd be glad to activate one for you. But might I ask why you need this fascinating piece of Muggle ingenuity?"

George seemed to hesitate, then gave in. "Well..I've met a girl."

Arthur and Molly exploded with joyous noise, hugging and kissing him while George tried to settle them down.

"Mum get off me! Geez, you'd think I had Percy's luck with women the way you all are acting! We haven't even gone out yet so please settle down. Thus why I need the phone to call and ask her."

"So she is a Muggle then?" Arthur asked, intrigued. George nodded and explained how they had met and how she was studying literature, loved chai tea and had a charming personality.

Molly sat silent as she watched her son chat away about this new girl. It was so nice to see him smiling and excited about something. Fred's death had been hard on the entire Weasley family, but none so much as his twin. His parents hardly ever heard from him except for when he was drunk and had come home looking for Fred. And the fact that George was acting so much like himself.. well it was more than Ms. Weasley could handle!

Arthur went out to the shed and came back with a few 'cellie phones' and began poking them with his wand, muttering some sort of spell under his breath.

"I do hope that you bring Emma to dinner some time soon." Molly said as she sat with her son. "I would love to meet her. Maybe she would like to go to a Quidditch game? And you should take her by Diagon Alley, that's always a good place for a first date. Or maybe th-"

But George was barely listening. He suddenly realized what he was about to embark in. Emma was a Muggle, and bringing her into his world would be difficult. He already knew that she liked him, but would she still after she found out? He had never even considered this aspect but his mothers chatter showed him how different their lives really were. Of course there were many wizards who were happily settled with Muggles, but could that be for him and Emma?

"Here we are!" Arthur said bringing over a flip phone. "You just punch in the numbers here and press the little green phone button. It's remarkable really!"

But before he could rant on, George had taken the phone out of his father's hand and gotten the piece of paper out of his pocket, already dialing her number. His parents anxious and excited looks were more than irritating so he walked into the other room to try and get away. It continued to make a very odd noise and George was about to ask his father if he had gotten it right when he heard Emma's voice.

"Hello Emma! So glad I could reach yo-"  
"Hi this is Emma!" sang the phone. "Sorry that I've missed your call. I am probably trying to find my phone in this ridiculous bag but it has evaded me yet again. But please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as it's found!"

George gave his father a look of confusion which Arthur whispered for him to continue talking.

"Um hi Emma." He began rather awkwardly...and loudly. "It's George Weasley. I am calling you from my cellie phone. Wanted to try and find a date that suited you to go out." He paused, feeling incredibly silly talking into such a device. "Well I hope I did this right. If not I'm going to look like a right prat. Well give me a call back. I don't know my number so if I don't hear back from you I suppose I will call again later.. Yes. Alright goodnight!" He looked down at the phone mystified and held it out to his father. "Muggles are so strange! I don't know how they survive, honestly."

"George! You have to hang up the phone!" Arthur yelled running forward and hitting the red button. "Hopefully she couldn't hear you!"

George groaned. This was going to be harder than he thought.


End file.
